Four Things
by 1215rascal
Summary: There are four things you cannot recover in life: the stone after it's thrown, the word after it's said, the ocassion after it's missed, and the time after it's gone. Rose/Scorpius -COMPLETE-
1. The Stone After It's Thrown

**The Stone After It's Thrown**

"You can stare all you want Malfoy. I'm not going to move." She said to me, not moving her eyes away from the book that was perched precariously on her lap.

I rolled my eyes, and ran my hand through my platinum blond hair. "Come on Weasley!" I exclaimed, "Why are you here anyway? You know this is Slytherin territory."

"Revenge," he said bluntly before turning the page of her book.

"Revenge?"

"Mhm," she nodded, her face still not looking up at me. "You beat us in the quidditch game yesterday. And I don't intend to let that slide."

I could feel a smirk escaping my lips until I heard loud groaning noises coming from behind me. I turned to see my friends; Matthew Darcy, and Nicholas Bennett standing behind me their arms crossed.

"C'mon Malfoy! " Darcy said to me, "Let's just leave her here! Her fault if she gets mugged."

I sighed, "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Darcy furrowed his brow, "Fine we'll be up in the common room if you need us."

I nodded at them as they walked away and up to the castle.

And then there were two.

I know what you're thinking. No, I do not like _her_. Do I dislike her? No. She's actually alright to be around. Well, outside of class and quidditch practice anyway. Do I dislike her parents? A little bit. And it's not only because her mum was a muggle born. In fact, it has nothing to do with that. Though my father is still quite reluctant when it comes to muggle-borns, I'm not. I've heard about what Mrs. Weasley does in the _Daily Prophet_ sometimes, and I think it's a noble thing. What I don't like about them though is that they make my dad look like such a prick. He's not all that bad you know! He didn't fight for Voldemort in the end. Mum says dad's changed a lot from when he was a Death Eater, and I just don't like it when they bring him or my grandparents up, and be all:

"Oh yes, Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater that was supposed to kill Dumbledore.", or "Oh! Malfoy Manor! That's where Hermione Granger was nearly killed."

It was quite irritating really. My father was a hero to the Slytherins though. Though his actions were still questionable to the other houses, I was just glad to be welcomed in my own house.

While _she_ on the other hand, didn't care about lineage, or anything like it. We could actually be friends if her competitiveness didn't get in the way. Honestly, she only cared about being better than me. That's why she's so infuriated that we won the game yesterday.

But, again, no, I don't like her. Not like _that_ anyway. If I liked a girl you would know. I would be standing like an idiot, and clutching something of hers, or something that had touched her.

That's what my grandmother said my father looked like when he came from his first date with mum; holding his cheek like it was sacred.

And if I'm as similar to my father as everyone thinks I am, then that would be the signal to indicate I like a person.

"You're mad, you know that Weasley?"

"Says the boy who's mad enough to stay with me,"

"What do expect to accomplish by sitting in this spot all day?" I said, "We won that game fair and square yesterday."

Finally her head shot up and her azure coloured eyes met with my steely ones. "Fair and square?" she said, moving the book to her side and standing up. Her first were clenched, and her teeth gritted.

I nodded, "Yes, fair and square! I even have the bruise from the fall to prove it! Do you want to see it?"

"Don't think I have to, considering that you pulled me down with you!" she said.

"I only did that because a bludger was about to hit you, and your idiot cousin wasn't there to hit it out of your way!" I said, "If I didn't drag you down, you would be in the Hospital Wing right now, missing _all _your classes! Would you want that Weasley?"

She tried opening her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Then, she went back to the bench, sat back down, and put the book back on her lap. She put her head down and went back to her book before whispering, "No,"

I smiled down at her. "See? I did you a favor. You may have lost the match, but you still got to beat me at yet _another _test. You wouldn't have been able to do that if you were in the Hospital Wing would you Weasley?"

She scoffed and went back to reading her book.

"Hey Rose," I called.

She lifted her head up once again moving her bushy, scarlet hair away from her face. "What?"

"I'm waiting…" I said, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground.

She shook her head. "That's not going to happen."

"Fine then," he said, "I'll just tell James you've been hanging around a Slytherin!"

Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't _dare!" _

I smirked, "Oh I would." He said, "And I'd say it with complete and utter confidence."

"Malfoy if you do that, I'm not going to hear the end of it!" she exclaimed.

"Don't I know it," I said. "But you can avoid it all by just saying those little words…"

She shook closed her eyes, and shook her head before looking up at me once again. And with a sigh she said: "Thank you for saving me from a bludger, Scorpius."

I smiled triumphantly, "You're welcome." I then straightened my robes and sat beside her on the bench.

She finally closed her book and looked up at me. "You Slytherins are so lucky," she said "to get a view like this."

I nodded as looked across the lake. It was the best view in the whole castle to see the sun set. "I think the sun is about to set."

We watched intently as the golden orb of light started to slowly descend leaving a faint rays. The sky started losing its blue hue and turned a faint lavender color, spots of pink and orange appearing. And just as we watched the rays disappear into the clouds, a stone had almost hit Rose. She shifted towards me and suddenly I was very aware of the bit of my shoulder touching hers.

"Oh!" she exclaimed before turning around and shouting: "What was that for?"

"This is Slytherin territory!" the other girl shouted, "Get out of here and stop manipulating the poor boy!"

With that, Rose collected her things and left immediately, her face looking very cross.

"At least you didn't get mugged!" I shouted at her as she walked away.

I smiled to myself and continued to watch the sunset until another figure stood in front of me. It was Jenny Parkinson, Slytherin prefect.

"You alright Scorpius?" she asked me.

"I'm fine Jenny," I said, "Thanks for asking."

"You poor thing," she said, "To be touched by a Weasley would be bad enough, but a _Granger-Weasley_! I'm sorry I had to throw that rock."

"It's alright, I'm glad you did actually." I said unconsciously.

Jenny furrowed her brow and placed her hand on her hips, "What?"

I looked up and her, "U-uh-uh, I mean, she's gone now isn't she?"

She smiled, "You're right." She said, "Well, I'll be heading back up to the castle. And you better be too. It's almost time for supper."

"Alright," I said slowly standing from my seat.

"Make sure to burn that robe before coming in." she said before walking away.

"Will do," I said indifferently.

I touched the area of my shoulder where Rose's robe hit mine.

_Damn it. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Hehehehe, in my eyes, Scorpius is very different from his father. I don't know why, but it's just that, I find Scorpius as someone I can have fun with and toy with his emotions. :))

Okay, so, hello again everyone! :D Yes, this is my new story and I hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter. So this will be centered mostly on Scorpius and how his feelings for Rose evolve.

I chose second gen for this fic because I just finished my other fanfic, (aka: **As Long As You're There**) and it was really heavy because it was Ron and Hermione. And they had to grow up so fast, their attitudes, thier emotions were very mature and with the second gen, I can have fun! The goal of the second generation is for them to have a real childhood with regular teenage drama. And that's what I'm going for.

So I hope you enjoy this story. Oh, and sorry, but this won't be as frequently updated as my last story due to exams coming up. But I hope you'll be patient. :)

Okay, I will stop rambling now. Thanks for reading! :D

~rascal

P.S.- Reviews are loved!


	2. The Word After It's Said

**The Word After It's Said**

"You're an idiot Scorpius Malfoy!" she shouted at me, "A complete and utter idiot!" throwing a book straight at me, which I dodged immediately and resulted in the book landing on the floor with a thud.

"I'm the idiot?" I said, "You're the one who couldn't remember the ingredients to a simple potion!"

Our laughter pervaded through the entire library which resulted with us getting death glares from the other tables.

I had bumped into Rose in the library and found her studying for her O.W.L.'s and I decided to join her. To see what I was going against of course, I had no other alternative reason to spend time with this girl. That would be ridiculous.

Madame Smith had finally lost her patience and shushed us.

Rose and I looked at each other and tried our best to muffle our laughter. Then, she started reorganizing her pieces parchment and picked up the book.

"I think I better go," she said, wiping away the tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm not going to get anything done with you as a study partner."

"Oh c'mon Weasley," I called, "we were having fun! Take a break from being little miss perfect every once in a while."

"The day you stop being a cocky, condescending, jerk, I'll take a break." She said with an innocent smile.

I smirked back, "Don't pretend you don't find it charming."

She scoffed as she stuffed her parchment and quill into her rucksack. "Goodbye Scorpius." She said, piling up her books, and quickly exiting the library.

"See you around Weasley," I said watching her walk away towards the library. I sighed, I hated this. Alright, so maybe it wasn't just so I could be Rose in the O.W.L.s. It's ridiculous really. Ever since that incident with the stone my feelings have developed for Rose Weasley. I don't know what she did, or what changed in my, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. And now here I am staring at her like an idiot. This was not good at all.

"Alright Malfoy," I swiftly turned my head around to see yet _another _Weasley seated in front of me, he had the same signature red hair but this time, instead of the usual azure eyes I was used to, they were chocolate brown. "Will you please just ask her out already."

His statement caught me off-guard, but then I was able to retaliate and compose myself, "It's good to see you too Hugo."

Hugo pursed his lips and looked at me, "I know you like my sister Malfoy," he said. He certainly didn't take his time. "And I don't mind."

I scoffed, "I have no idea where in the world you got that idea Weasley."

Hugo cocked his left eyebrow, and stared at me, "I'm not oblivious Malfoy, and believe it or not, I can tell a crush when I see one."

"What do you know Weasley? You're _thirteen_!"

"I'm the youngest kid of the Potter-Weasley clan. I know things."

"Like what?"

"Like, that you like my sister." He smirked. Cheeky.

"You're absolutely ridiculous. I do not like your sister." I said.

"Prove it." He said leaning against his chair, arms crossed.

"How on earth do you prove that you don't like someone? I can't do that."

"Fine," he said leaning towards me. "Then I'll prove that you do."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Deductive reasoning." He said confidently.

"Right…" I said. There was no way he was going to get anything out of me.

"What is the color of Rose's eyes?"

"Blue," I said, "But that has nothing—"

"I'm not yet finished," he interrupted. "What classes do you have together?"

"Um," I said, "Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes."

"What was the last test she beat you in?"

I furrowed my brow, "What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine," I said scratching my head, "Herbology, I suppose. No, wait, Potions."

"Final answer?"

"Potions," I said. "Are we done yet?"

"One more question. Why did you save her from that bludger?"

"Why does everyone in your family seem to know that?" I said exasperated.

Hugo smiled and shrugged, "Were Weasleys, Quidditch is pretty big to us."

I rolled my eyes. _No kidding._

"Answer the question," Hugo demanded.

"Oh right," I said, "It was the right thing to do. Your sister may be annoying and competitive at times, but not even she deserved to be hit by a bludger."

"Alright," Hugo said. "I'm done."

"And what have you learned from this ridiculous interrogation?" I asked, my lips forming into a smirk.

"A lot." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked my smirk disappearing. _What could he have possibly acquired from _that?

"The fact that you know Rose's eyes are blue mean you notice her." He started.

"They're not that hard to miss." I said, but he ignored me.

"The fact that you know what classes you have together means that you look forward to seeing her."

"And what if it just means I like to memorize my schedule?" I said.

"Fine then," he said, "What classes do you have with Ravenclaw?"

I widened my eyes, and as I was about to open my mouth I realized that I wasn't entirely sure.

"Right, you memorize your schedule well Scorpius." He said sarcastically.

"Just continue with your bloody deduction." I said. I had to prove him wrong one way or another.

"The last test she beat you in was Potions." He continued.

"Yeah, so what? Professor Brighton always announces the person with the best score in class."

"I know that. But then you mentioned that she beat you in a Herbology test prior to the Potions test."

"I don't see where you're going with this Hugo."

"According to what you have told me, you don't have Herbology with Gryffindor." He said, "Which means that you went up to Professor Longbottom and asked him about Rose's marks, which means you like keeping track of her."

"It's just so I can beat her next time!" I interjected, but I was ignored once again.

"And finally you saved her during the Quidditch match."

"I told you," I started, "It was the right thing to do."

"It just proves that you care about her." He said.

"What?" I said.

"You risked getting hurt to save my sister. That doesn't seem like something you would normally do Scorpius. I've seen you play, you're never on the guard for someone to save."

I didn't know what to say anymore after that. Hugo had cornered me just like that, and there was no turning back. I couldn't deny anything, I couldn't take anything back.

"What do you want me to say Weasley?" I asked.

"The truth," he said bluntly.

"Fine," I said. "I like Rose Weasley. I have ever since that incident last year. Are you happy now?"

"Overjoyed," he said sarcastically. "Look Scorpius, my sister is really important to me, and that's why I'm doing this."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Rose likes you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me," he said, "And people have been telling her that you like her back. And thank Merlin, I have established that."

"So now what?" I asked.

"I don't like it when people give false hope." He said. "So I'm giving you until the end of the year, to muster enough courage to ask her out."

"You want me to ask her out in _three months_?"

"Yes."

"You're insane," I exclaimed, "We have O.W.L.s coming up, and, and, and , and there no way I can ask her out in three months!"

"Three months Malfoy." He said, "Or I'll tell her myself."

I pursed his lips and walked out of the library. Right, how am I going to do this?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Okay, this wasn't one of my best chapters, but this is sort of a prequel to what's going to happen in the next chapter. Where I'm going to go more into Scorpius feelings for liking Rose because I'm sure you all are a little confused right now. :D I hope you all enjoy reading this though, and I hope you like the little banter that Hugo and Scorpius have because that was fun to write. :D

I love Hugo Weasley! And that's the reason he is in this story, and besides he deserves a little love. I've only read a small number of stories that really do Hugo justice and show how awesome he is.

So please give me some feedback. Did I do the characters well? Was it too fast? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)

~rascal

Chapter Three: **The Ocassion After It's Missed**


	3. The Occasion After It's Missed

**The Occasion After It's Missed**

Before anything else, I think that I have failed to tell you why I haven't asked Rose on a date yet. And it's not only because I'm bloody frightened. Though that is one of the reasons, it isn't one of the main reasons. I feel that I should explain these reasons to you before anything else. So here it is:

These are the five reasons I haven't asked Rose Weasley on a date:

Her family.

Now, here's the thing; I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley. Our families are rivals. Get the picture? Well, not anymore. Those days were long gone after the second wizarding war. But of course, animosity continues to linger between the two families. Not only would her parents try to kill me, but so would her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, and especially her cousins. I could already see James and Fred planning my demise.

My family.

I am very different from my father. I know that. I look exactly like him, and everyone expected me to be just like him, but I'm not. And it astounds everyone. But, I still do care about him, about my entire family. They may have made mistakes in the past, but they are still my family, and I didn't want to hurt them. Now, dating a Weasley would hurt them. It honestly would. Maybe not my grandmother that much, but it will my father, his opinion mattered to me. It always has. And I would never forgive myself if dad died due to a heart attack over hearing I was going out with a Weasley.

My reputation.

I'm not a hero or anything like that. I don't have millions of awards or anything. I'm just a regular Slytherin student. The only difference is that my family has quite the history. And though I shouldn't let that affect me, it really does. My friends, Matthew Bennett and Nicholas Darcy have already learned about my little problem, and they're not proud of me being bossed around by a thirteen year old, but they will support me whatever happens, and I'm grateful for that. Mum said dad didn't really have a good support system behind him when he went to Hogwarts.

My face.

I know this is very selfish of me, but I would rather have my face completely intact for the rest of my life thank you very much. Actually I would really like my entire body intact for the rest of my life! As I have pointed out earlier, Rose has an enormous family, with many great connections, (an example of would be Harry Potter, the man who killed Lord Voldemort. How much better could your connections possibly get?) And they could send me to my final resting place with a flick of a wand. And I'd like to graduate from Hogwarts, if that's alright with you.

Her reputation.

Hugo's right, I do care about her. There's no questioning that. I wouldn't like her if I didn't care about her. And I also cared about how people looked at her, especially her family. What if going out with me would get her disowned or something? I wouldn't want that.

And despite all these reasons, I find myself slowly walking to the other side of the castle to 'Gryffindor territory.' all because I was blackmailed by a thirteen year old.

Quite honestly, there were only two choices in the matter, either I go up to Rose, and ask her on a date, or Hugo tells his sister, whose friends will tell the entire Hogwarts.

And I'd rather be humiliated, but still gain something, rather than just be humiliated and talked about by the whole school.

I know what you're probably wondering right now. What did I think when Hugo told me that Rose liked me?

Well, once he left, I thought I heard wrong. Rose would be mental to like me. But, then instead of denying it, I tried accepting it and slowly, I recalled all those times we were together and realized the hundreds of signs she was showing, that even Darcy and Bennett noticed but never told me.

I couldn't believe I was so ignorant.

Well, after a very long contemplation, I decided to do it. Our O.W.L.s had just ended and we had one more trip to Hogsmeade before the year ended, and so I decided to make use of that.

I slowly walked towards 'Gryffindor territory' getting very confused glances on the way until I came across a 7th year Gryffindor student, he had a long, lean, body, uncontrollable jet-black hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Malfoy!" he shouted at me.

"Potter," I said coolly.

James was Rose's last 'body guard,' all of her other cousins already graduated from Hogwarts and Albus didn't seem to care less if I dated his cousin or not. He and I are alike in a way; we don't let old family ties affect us.

"You've got guts Malfoy," he said as he stopped in front me, crossing his arms. "Going into Gryffindor territory like this, didn't know you had it in you."

I looked up at him and gave a mischievous smile, "Well, what can I say Potter?" I said, "I might just surprise you sometimes."

His lips curved up, and he started laughing. I furrowed my brows and looked at him with confusion. "Are you alright Potter?"

After a few moments, James ran out of breath and looked at me. "Sorry about that." He said, trying to compose himself. "Hugo's waiting for you over there." He pointed me to an enormous oak tree where a red-headed boy sat quietly. "Good luck Malfoy."

He patted me on the back and started to walk back into the castle. I cocked my eyebrow and just continued to stare at him. Was I the only one who thought that was a little weird?

I continued to walk towards the giant oak tree until Hugo spotted me, and walked towards me. "I'm here." I said with all the confidence I could muster.

"I can see that." He said. "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter." I said, pursing my lips. "Um, Hugo, I bumped into James on the way here and…"

Hugo laughed, "Don't mind him; he's just trying to intimidate you, the prat."

"Whatever," I said, "Where is she?"

"She should be coming down in a while, it's almost time for supper." He said, "Malfoy, I need to tell you something…"

I looked over her soldier to see a mess of curly red hair walking our way. "Oh, there is, excuse me."

I shoved Hugo to the side and walked towards the Gryffindor a few feet away from me. "Malfoy wait—!" I heard Hugo exclaim, but I just ignored him.

Rose spotted me from where she was standing and flashed a smile towards me. And I couldn't help but smile as well. Finally, when we were face-to-face, she spoke.

"Scorpius," she said.

"Rose," I replied.

"I haven't seen you in a while." She said crossing her arms.

"I've been busy lately," I lied. Truth be told, I was trying to keep my distance from her, because I was scared something might happen.

"Mhm," she said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well," I said, "I _was_ going to duel with your cousin but he just chickened out." I said confidently.

She pursed her lips, "Al is in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh," I said, my heart starting to beat incredibly fast, this was the first time this has every happened to me.

"Scorpius," she started, "Why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" she asked, one eyebrow raised, her blue eyes analyzing my body language.

"Um, yeah." I said, "I was wondering if, you would um—"

"Oh Merlin!" she said, exasperated, "Scorpius, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

My mouth went agape. "What?"

"You heard me." She said, "Yes or no?"

"U-um, yes. Sure, I'd love to."

"Really?" she said, her face lighting up. "Great! Meet me at the Entrance of the _Three Broomsticks_ at four then!"

"A-alright…" I said.

"See you Scorp!" she said enthusiastically before walking away with a big smile etched on her face.

I stood there, completely petrified. My eyes wide, my mouth open, my brain still trying to under what in the world had happened a few moments ago.

Suddenly, a figure walked in front of me and tapped me in the shoulder, which brought me back to consciousness and staring at the figure in front of me.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I meant to warn you," Hugo said, "She told mum about you, and mum said not to sit around and wait, and just go for it."

"Huh," I said. "That's interesting."

"Yup." He said, with a chuckle. "Well, I better get going before James kills me for being late for supper."

"Right," I said.

Hugo left me alone with my thoughts.

_I don't believe it! Here I was _finally _ready to ask her on a date, and she just blurts it out!_

_She beat me to it… _

I shrugged, well, what's done is done, and I had a date coming up soon. I couldn't help but smile. I straightened my robes and started walking towards the castle, and just as I was going to enter the Grand Hall something hit me.

_Wait a minute… BLOODY HELL! SHE BEAT ME AT THAT TOO?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** And the chapters just get weirder and weirder! =))))))))))))))))

Hello everyone I'm back with the newest chapter of this little story! And I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner. Exams have ended and I've only found the chance to write now. :D

I bet you all thought that this chapter would be about Scorpius missing the chance to ask Rose out didn't you?

Well, like I said before, for me, Scorpius is the type of person whose feelings are fun to mess with, and so that's what I did. :D

Now, as for Rose asking first, I honestly think Hermione would really tell her to just go for it because she wouldn't want Rose waiting forever like she did. I mean, going through hell and back THEN kissing the boy. I don't think Rose could handle that. :))) I think she'd want Rose to have a litte more fun.

Well, that's it from me. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading this little story and I'm glad you're all enjoying it enough to Story Alert that I really appreciate that. :)

So, I hope you enjoyed this ridiculous little chapter and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner rather than later. :))

**Next chapter/ FINAL chapter: The Time After It's Gone**

~rascal


	4. The Time After It's Gone

**The Time After It's Gone**

"Scorpius?"

I gave a sigh of relief and looked intently into Rose's bright blue eyes. "I'm here." I said reassuringly, squeezing her hand.

"Where is she?" she asked me, her eyes wandering about the room.

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "The healers took her into the nursery. They said she'll be back in no time."

She started nodding slowly, and pushed a long lock of fiery, red hair out of her face. And faced me once again, "Is she beautiful?"

"Do you honestly have to ask me that?" I said cocking up my eyebrow, and giving her a sly smirk. "She's absolutely perfect."

She smiled, "That's exactly what my father said when I was born."

I pursed my lips, "Well, he was right."

She giggled quietly before placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

I chuckled, "I thought we had already established that,"

She rolled her eyes, and rested her head on her pillow. "Y'know we still haven't got a name for her."

"Well," I started, "I've been asking you if you still wanted her to be named after you. But you haven't given me an answer."

"It just doesn't feel right. Having our daughter named after me," she said, "I was named after my father, shouldn't she be named after hers?"

"Well," I said, "Her father has a very ridiculous name, and I'd rather she have a beautiful name like her mother's."

Rose rolled her eyes, and slapped me lightly on the arm.

"She has your eyes Rose," I said, "And honestly, I'd feel much more comfortable naming her after you. Every time, I look at blue eyes like yours, I always feel like your father's right behind me with a dagger."

"For the last time, my father is not out to kill you—"

"That's what you think!" I retorted.

"Honestly Scorpius…"

"So, she'll be named after you then?" I said with a smirk.

Rose smiled, and shook her head. "Fine,"

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"But I want something different," she said, "Not out of the ordinary, just not common."

"Alright," I said, crossing my arms, "Let's see…"

I ended up murmuring a whole bunch of names to myself, but nothing seemed to fit. I took a deep breath looked back at my wife.

"Rose, what do you think of—" I stopped in midsentence, when I noticed her eyes were shut and she was breathing steadily. She must still be exhausted.

I lightly kissed her forehead and quietly walked out of the room. I went straight to the front desk and asked for a few pieces of parchment, some ink, and a quill. I sat in front of a coffee table and started writing to Rose's parent, my parents, the Burrow, and Hugo. I'm sure they would all like to know that a new baby has been brought into this world. Even if she is a Weasley-Malfoy.

I didn't put her name in the message yet, for the obvious reason that I didn't even know what it was yet. But I was hoping by the time they would get to St. Mungo's I'd have sort of an idea.

I walked up the stairs to St. Mungo's owlery and called 3 different owls, my barn owl, Ariadne, Rose's owl, Duncan, and two of the St. Mungo owls. I tied a piece of parchment unto each one of them, and told them where to go, but to take their time. Especially Ariadne, and Duncan.

Though our families have come a long way from what they were before. And my generation, meaning; me, Rose, and the rest of her cousins have stopped bothering with this ridiculous charade. There was really no point keeping it up. When Rose and I started dating, I made fast friends with a lot of her family members, especially Hugo and Albus, and I actually did enjoy being around her family a lot, there's always something going on, and they were such a big family. I didn't have that. And it feels really good having that now.

But I think the most difficult obstacle to face was telling our parents. Actually, no. Telling Rose's parents. My father already had a hunch that I liked someone, when I came home from the summer holidays after my fifth year. And once I got my O.W.L.s the first person I contacted was Rose, and he found out.

I didn't know then that he knew, until he came into my room, and sat me down. And told me he found out that I was dating Rose. At first he was really still, like he was contemplating on killing me, or making my mother kill me. Then, he said something that absolutely astounded me.

"You're smart boy Scorpius." My mouth was probably agape the whole time after that.

He told me I was smart for having a brain of my own and not letting old family problems manipulate me, like it did him. He said that he tried so hard to impress his dad that he never really got to learn about himself. And he also said that he was proud of me for doing what he wished he would've done when he was in Hogwarts. And, the next day, my mother came up to me and told me that Rose was going to join us for dinner tonight. And just as simple as that, my parents accepted her. It was amazing really. And that night after Rose had left; my parents smiled to me, and told me to _never_ let her go.

Rose's parents were a little more difficult. Hermione had already knows that Rose and I were dating, and was more than happy for Rose. The main obstacle was her father, Ron.

When I first met Ron, he shook my hand slowly, looking down at me with his piercing blue eyes. It took a week before I could look at Rose's eyes after that because every time I did, I would cringe.

But as time passed, Ron had gotten to hate me less and less, understanding that I really was in love with Rose and I wasn't going to let her go.

And finally after many years of saving up, and compiled courage, I went to Ron and Hermione's house, and asked their permission to marry their daughter. It only took a few seconds for Hermione to say yes of course. But Ron took a little longer. He brought me to his office and handed me something. It was a necklace. With a small silver dagger hanging on it, he told me that this was what Mr. Granger had given him when he wanted to propose to Hermione, and that's what he's giving to him. I asked him why.

"For good luck," he said, "And a warning of what's going to happen to you if you break her heart."

I nodded at him, thanked him, and walked away.

And now, a year and a half later, our baby girl (with no name) is born. And sooner or later, she's going to be heading to Hogwarts as well, then one day, a bloke is going to go up to me and, I would be passing on this little dagger necklace.

I walked back down to the floor where Rose's room was and walked in. Rose was still resting peacefully.

I took my seat beside her and smiled.

"We still don't have a name for her." I whispered. "And our parents are coming soon."

But she didn't even stir.

I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. There entered a couple, the man, long and lean, with thinning red hair and tired blue eyes, the woman, petite, tears in her eyes, a weary smile, and long, bushy, brown hair.

"Ron, Hermione," I said quietly.

Ron went up to me, and shook my hand. "Scorpius, congratulations."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, sir."

Hermione quietly went up to her daughter and caressed her. "We're so sorry we weren't here. We had just gotten home from our trip when Duncan came to the window. "

"It's alright," I said. "Do you want me to wake her up?"

She shook her head, and walked away from the bed. "No, it's alright. She'll wake up eventually. She's probably exhausted."

"Are your parents coming?" Ron asked me.

I turned to him, "I think so. I sent Ariadne about the same time as Duncan."

"Then they're probably on their way." Said Hermione, walking towards me, she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Thank you." I said.

"So, where is she?" she asked, after letting me go.

"The healers had taken her for a check-up," I said, "She should be back in a while."

And at that moment, the door creaked open and another couple walked in. This time, the man had pale skin, blond hair, and steely gray eyes that resembled mine while the woman, was tall and slim with long brown hair and high cheek bones.

"Scorpius?" she called.

"Mum, dad."

"We came as soon as Ariadne knocked on the window." She said, pulling me into a hug. "My little boy is a father!"

I laughed quietly and returned the hug.

"Astoria, let him breathe." Dad said.

Mum let go, and dad came to me. "Dad," I said, "you're a grandfather."

He chuckled quietly and smiled, "Indeed I am."

"We both are." Ron interrupted. Ron then walked to dad and patted his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a voice called from behind us. A healer had just walked into the door with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

I walked up to her. "Yes?"

"Your baby is completely healthy." He said, "Here she is."

"Thank you so much."

She gently handed me the baby, and once she was in my arms, she started to stir, and soon opened her eyes.

Ron, Hermione, dad, and mum all surrounded me. They were in awe.

"Ron," Hermione started, "she has your eyes…"

Ron nodded, tears falling from his eyes. "She's beautiful."

"She really is." Said mum, "And look, she has blond hair!"

Dad nodded and patted my shoulder.

I looked at the top of her head and realized that Hermione was right. She did have blond hair. Suddenly, a rush of pride flooded into me. She really was mine. My beautiful baby daughter and I couldn't be happier.

The baby then started to coo.

"What is it darling?" I whispered to her.

She then looked up to me with those familiar blue eyes, first very curious of who I was, then after a while, she started to laugh. And I couldn't help but laugh along.

For the first time, those bright blue eyes looked at me with joy. When I first met Rose, her eye looked at me with indifference, when I met her father for the first time, his eyes looked at me with slight anger, but now, right before lay a little girl with the exact same pair of eyes, and they greeted me with happiness. I started bouncing her, and she just continued to smile and laugh.

Everyone started laughing along.

My parents and Rose's parents began hugging and smiling at the little girl in my arms. And at that moment, I knew that fight between our families was over. The time has passed, and all because this indescribable baby was born. And I knew more than anything in the world, that she was mine. She was mine to protect, and mine to love. Corny or not, I knew that I had so much more to live for now.

I then handed her to Hermione who just couldn't stop staring that the new member of the family.

Her grandparents were completely entranced by her.

"Have you gotten a name for her?" dad finally asked.

I smiled and looked down at the baby girl in her grandmother's arms.

"Risa."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, first I think I should explain why I named her Risa. Okay, so Risa means laugher in Latin. Which I thought was a really cute name and as you read here, when she first looked at her dad, she laughed. And it made his whole day, and it also proved to Scorpius that she was his daughter. Another thing she did was made Draco, Astoria, Ron and Hermione laugh which means that they're all happy to have a beautiful new granddaughter, and that the bad blood between them was gone. :D

I hope you understand the thing about Rose's eyes, and Ron's eyes. The point is Scorpius, is very into first impressions and seeing those eyes not looking at him with disgust first time around is really new to him :)

Well, yeah, that's about it. Thanks to everyone who read this very short story. I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda serious, but I wanted to show that Scorpius grew up and so did his thoughts.

So to all the reviewers, and readers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate every review and every story alert. :)

I'm working on more stuff coming up soon. So if you're interested, please watch out for it. ;)

I guess I'll see you when I see you then! :D

~rascal

P.S.- I noticed that when I didn't put this in the author's note last time, no one reviewed. So, please, review. :)


End file.
